Question: Last Thursday, Michael walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $1.14. Michael handed the salesperson $2.85 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Michael received. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Michael received $1.71 in change.